


Realizing Strength

by kronette



Series: Doctor's Orders [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 4 of Doctor's Orders. This one is written a bit differently.  It's more exposition than dialogue, which is how it wanted to be written.  I'm going for emotion here, not syntax. </p><p>Julian's torn between the two men in his life, and it finally takes its toll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realizing Strength

**Author's Note:**

> One note of thanks and copyrighting. The character of Dariellah Maxwell belongs to Bartricia Williams. She's currently appearing in a sweeping saga called "Paradox." Check it out; it's great! Thanks for letting me borrow her, Trish! 
> 
> The character of Sedi Jarelle is mine.

"Dari, have I mentioned how glad I am that you came out a few weeks early?" Benjamin asked Dariellah. They were lying in bed, curled up in each other's arms.

"Hm." Dariellah pretended to give it great thought. "Not in the last half hour." Tenderly running a finger along his cheek, she bent to kiss him lightly.

"Let's see if I can remedy that," Benjamin flashed her a wicked smile, pulling her body on top of his.

****

He was cold. It took several minutes for Julian to register that. He slowly woke up, unsure of just where he was. Rough texture under his fingers and face, he opened his eyes and realized he was still on his floor. He had fallen asleep there, after Garak had left.

Slowly rousing himself, he pulled himself to his feet and scrubbed at his face. He felt a bit of stubble there, but didn't care. He was sure he looked a mess; he didn't care. He was worn out, tired, too tired to care about anything. He stared at the chronometer until the numbers came into focus: 0156. Groaning softly, he stripped off his crumpled and tear-stained uniform and slipped into bed, pulling the sheets up around himself tightly. He fixed his gaze on the chronometer and began counting the minutes.

****

Miles lay in his bed, watching the chronometer click over to 0345. His thoughts were jumbled, images lying one on top of the other, until he couldn't recognize who it was. He thought he saw Keiko, then it turned out to be Julian, smiling at him. His heart constricted when he thought of all that went wrong between him and Keiko. Between Julian and him. Around 0500, he came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to get any sleep that night. He gave up, slipping on a robe and going into the living area, to putter around on his latest creation: a portable replicator.

Sighing deeply, barely seeing the tools, he began to work.

****

Garak turned fitfully in his bed. He had not been able to fall asleep; instead, the last image he had of Julian kept replaying in his mind: sitting on the floor, head bowed, uniform crumpled, his thin shoulders shaking. He looked so lost, so alone. Garak swallowed and stared at the chronometer: 0658. Another sleepless night. He'd had plenty of those in his lifetime, but never one as long as this. Turning one last time, Garak lay staring up at the ceiling, thinking he saw Julian's laughing, happy face in the scrollwork.

Sighing, he tossed off the covers and padded barefoot into his living area, getting himself a cup of strong black coffee. Horrendous stuff, but he wasn't in a mood to care. He just wanted something bitter, something that was hard to swallow.

Like Julian's decision.

****

Julian was curled up in a tiny ball on his bed, the sheets tangled around him. His head was jerking spastically; a dream.

He was walking down the corridor, came upon his quarters, heard arguing inside. Curiously, he thumbed open the door and found Miles and Garak shouting at one another. In their hands they held a miniature version of him; a doll that looked just like Julian. Fascinated, Julian stepped inside, watched as Miles tugged at the arms, Garak at the legs, both shouting the entire time.

"He's mine!" O'Brien shouted, yanking hard.

"I had him first," Garak retorted, planting his feet firmly and pulling steadily.

Julian gasped; he felt himself being pulled along with the doll. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to offer some protection.

"Stop," he wheezed, feeling his legs give out and he fell to the floor.

"I love him," Miles declared, puffing hard but still keeping his grip on the doll's hands.

Julian writhed on the floor; he felt as if his insides were being torn out.

"Please, stop," he begged, but couldn't be heard over the sounds of struggle.

"I care about him and I was here first!" Garak declared, switching both legs to his left hand and grabbing the doll's torso with his right. "Let go."

"I won't let go!" Miles demanded. "I need him!" He grabbed the doll around the neck.

Julian choked; he couldn't breathe. His ribcage was being crushed; his lungs were unable to fill with air. He felt himself being strangled...

"I need him too!" Garak cried, and with a great heave, ripped the doll in two.

Julian woke up, screaming.

****

"Captain, I'd like to take a personal day," O'Brien said into his commbadge. He hadn't even dressed; his hair was a mess, dark circles under his red eyes, stubble on his chin.

Captain Sisko was in his office, sipping a cup of raktajino when O'Brien's call came through. He worried at the tiredness in O'Brien's voice. "Is everything all right, Chief?" he asked.

A sigh. "No sir."

Benjamin ran through a mental checklist of things that needed to be done for the Ambassador's arrival. Screw it. His crew were more important. "Go ahead Chief. Take the day."

Vast relief. "Thank you sir. O'Brien out."

Closing his eyes, Miles let his head fall back on the couch, listening to the silence pounding in his head.

After a minute of that, he began to think of Julian. How he looked last night, when he walked into his quarters to find Miles there, waiting for him. Then later, writhing under Miles' body, warm and responsive. Later still, after Garak barged in and demanded he leave. Julian was angry; rightfully so. But was he right? Was it fair to make Julian decide between him and Garak? Though the thought of the Cardassian disgusted Miles, he had to admit that he seemed to make Julian happy. And wasn't that the important thing?

Julian's happiness?

****

"Sisko to Bashir."

Benjamin's eyes narrowed in concern when the doctor didn't answer right away. He repeated the hail.

"Sisko to Bashir."

"Bashir here," came the groggy answer. Bashir sounded haggard, older.

"Julian, are you all right? I checked the schedule and saw you've taken yourself off of it." Sisko's concern flowed through the commbadge.

"All right?" A harsh laugh. "I don't think I'll ever be 'all right' again, Captain." The voice sobered. "I'll manage Captain. I just need some time to think."

Bashir didn't just sound horrible; he sounded as if he had the galaxy's problems resting on his shoulders. And it was killing him. "Julian, take all the time you need. Get some rest. And if you need to talk, I'm here." Sisko waited for an answer. And waited some more.

Finally, Bashir's soft voice answered, "Thank you sir. But I'm afraid I'll have to deal with this alone. Out."

Sisko stared at his office doors and out into OPS, where Dariellah and Kira were laughing, and felt a wave of sympathy for both Julian and Miles. And Garak, he realized with a start. "Gentlemen, I hope you work this out," he whispered to himself.

****

Few passersby on the Promenade noticed the difference, but those who had lived on DS9 for some time knew that Garak's Tailoring Shop being closed was a curiosity. He never closed. Now, however, the doors remained locked; the inside shrouded in darkness. Some speculated on what had happened; some sneered and hoped this meant he was dead; others just shrugged and decided to try again some other day.

None bothered to find out what, if anything, had happened to the proprietor of the little shop.

****

Garak sat huddled on his couch, unmoving except for the gentle rocking motion. His arms were wrapped tightly around his knees, pulled up to his chest. He had been in that position for hours now, unaware of the outside world. He was living inside his head, living out his life up to now.

And realizing it wasn't very pleasant.

"Julian," he moaned piteously, tears spilling from his pale eyes. How true it was, that you never realized how important something - or someone - was until it was gone; that you never appreciated it. You just took for granted that it would always be there, always...

Garak snuffled, choking back tears. Even in as much agony as he was in, he knew Julian was in more. Julian was the one who had to choose between him and the Chief. Julian had to make the choice. Garak couldn't even automatically assume that he would be chosen; his self-absorbed ego had been shattered by that wonderful, beautiful man.

The Chief was able to tell Julian straight out that he loved him; Garak knew, deep in his soul, that he probably would never be able to say those words to anyone. He was too hard, too cynical, too old to believe that he could change. That he would be able, even with Julian's help, be able to love and be loved in return.

For the first time in his life, Garak was thinking of someone else's pain besides his own. He was putting someone else's thoughts and happiness before his own.

Julian's happiness.

****

Julian dragged himself out of bed, his shoulders slumped, hair tousled, eyes bloodshot and puffy. He went through his morning routine automatically, not feeling the sonic shower clean him, not realizing he put on his uniform, not even tasting the tea he sipped. Not until he curled up on his couch did he begin to think.

Miles.

Elim.

His best friend.

Or his most intriguing friend.

Not sure if he loved either; not sure if Miles really meant it, or if Elim would ever be able to say it.

Not sure whether he could live with being even the peripheral reason for the O'Brien's divorce.

Not sure if he could live with the constant half-truths Elim put forth in every conversation.

Swallowing the last of his tea, Julian unfolded his limbs and got himself a fresh cup. On his way back to the couch, the doorchime buzzed.

"Julian?" Garak.

Only a brief flash of anger that quickly faded. Julian was too numb to have any emotion for very long.

"Yes Elim?"

"Could I come in?" Sighing lightly, trying to prepare himself to face the Cardassian, Julian thumbed the release.

Garak stood, hands folded carefully in front of him, eyes partially downcast. "May I come in, Julian?" A polite request, spoken quietly.

Nodding, Julian stepped away from the door and allowed Garak access. The tailor entered and stopped just in front of the table.

"What can I do for you, Garak?" Julian asked, setting his tea down on the table and sitting down on the couch, indicating that Garak should be seated as well.

Glancing at the chair, obviously deciding against it, Garak remained on his feet. "Doctor, I came to tell you I'm withdrawing."

Confusing lit the expressive brown eyes. "Withdrawing? From what?" Julian asked, his brow creased.

Garak cleared his throat. "From contention, doctor. I realize what a strain this has been for you. I don't want to cause you further pain. Therefore, may I wish you and the Chief every happiness." The infinite sadness shining from his pale eyes defied the cool, calm exterior Garak presented.

Julian's jaw dropped open. He stared at the tailor with shock. "Elim, what are you saying? You don't - you don't want me anymore?" he gasped, his eyes filling with tears, tears he thought he couldn't possibly shed any more.

Pain and desire blazed in Garak's azure eyes, then he brought his emotions under careful control. "I do care for you, doctor, but I'm afraid a relationship between us would just be too much work, and lead to inevitable pain. I wish to save you from that."

"And this is better?" slipped out before Julian could stop it.

Garak flinched; the soul-searing pain reflected in the doctor's eyes ripped his heart in two. "It is better in the long run, doctor. I assure you. You are better off without me." His calm demeanor slipped for just an instant, and he whispered, "I realize I may also be losing our friendship, and I'll miss that. It made my life bearable. I will always cherish our few memories together." His mask slipped back into place, and he continued, "But, if you would rather not meet for lunch next week, that is perfectly understandable. I will see you around the station, doctor."

With that, Garak turned on his heel and strode to the door, unable to take Julian's anguished face anymore. Taking a shaky breath, he stepped through the threshold, leaving Julian staring after him, his eyes empty.

****

"I'm sorry for the delay, ladies. Please, come in," Garak greeted a few patrons as he opened his shop. He smiled pleasantly at the women as they entered the clothiers, but anyone who looked directly into his eyes knew he was hiding something.

A breaking heart.

****

"Julian, can I come in?"

Julian nodded, not realizing for a minute that the Chief couldn't see him behind his door. He blindly walked over and thumbed the release. Without acknowledging the engineer, Julian walked back to his couch and practically fell onto it, his gaze unfocused.

Miles studied the young man, unsure just what had happened to him. "Julian, are you all right?"

A short laugh. "I'm wonderful." Julian's voice was rough, gravely, years older. For the first time, the doctor focused on his visitor. "What can I do for you Miles?"

Miles shuffled his feet, unsure where to start. "Julian, about yesterday...I think you were right."

"I said a lot of things yesterday," Julian answered him quietly, looking inward into himself.

"Well, when...God, this is hard." Miles sat down on the chair, nervously wringing his hands. "I don't know how to say this. I never meant to hurt you."

Julian got a sick feeling in his stomach, a feeling that overpowered the already sick feeling he had.

Miles took a deep breath and looked at the floor. "I told you I loved you...but I lied."

Julian began to laugh. At first, just a few short barks, then building quickly to full-fledged hysterical laughter. He gasped for air, nearly rolling off the couch. Miles helped him back up.

"Julian, Julian are you all right?" Miles asked, unsure of just what the doctor was thinking. There was a maniacal edge to his laughter, an edge that sent chills up Miles' spine.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Julian laughed, tossing his head back and wrapping his arms around his torso.

Miles slapped his commbadge. "O'Brien to Infirmary. I need a team to Dr. Bashir's quarters immediately!"

Not knowing what else to do, Miles shifted onto the couch, holding Julian loosely in his arms until helped arrived.

Julian continued his crazed laughter.

****

"What on earth happened to him?" Sisko asked Miles. After O'Brien called the Infirmary, he put a call to OPS, informing them of the situation.

"I'm afraid it's my fault," Miles said softly, pulling Sisko away from the medical team tending to the doctor. "I came here to tell Julian..." he cleared his throat. "Just how much do you know about Julian, Captain?" Miles asked, suddenly self-conscious.

Benjamin offered an encouraging smile. "I know about you, Garak and Julian, Chief," Sisko answered, giving the engineer's shoulder a squeeze. "What happened? Yesterday, he said he didn't know what to do."

Miles sighed, a world-weary sigh. "He didn't. I guess he was coming back from seeing you; I was waiting in his quarters. He came in, I told him a few things, things got a bit heated ..." Miles blushed as memories of Julian's warm responses flashed through his mind, "then Garak arrived."

Sisko's eyebrows went up. "Garak interrupted the two of you?"

Miles nodded glumly. "Garak and I had a good fight, and Julian ordered us both to leave. I left, but Garak stayed a bit longer." The anger was still evident in Miles' voice.

"So you don't know what happened between the two of them?" Sisko asked. At the Chief's negative, Sisko tapped his commbadge.

"Sisko to Garak. Please report to Doctor Bashir's quarters immediately."

"On my way," came the wary reply.

Sisko and O'Brien exchanged glances. "I hope we get some answers out of Garak about this," Sisko mused, looking over at the now-quiet Julian lying on his bed, staring lifelessly at the ceiling.

****

"What's happened?" Garak asked as soon as he stepped inside Julian's quarters. Glancing around at Sisko, O'Brien, and the medical team, his heart constricted. "Is it Julian?" he whispered.

Sisko answered before Miles could. "Julian started laughing uncontrollably, Garak. We were wondering if you had seen him today at all. How was his mental state then?"

Garak's eyes widened, horrified. "I saw him not an hour ago. I told him -" he gulped, a tear sneaking out of his eye, "I told him I would no longer stand in the way of the Chief."

"You what?" Miles asked, shocked. "But I told him that I didn't love him, and that he'd be better off with you. Oh, God, what have we done?" he whispered.

Garak licked his dry lips. "He admitted to me that he's always been alone. That he never had someone tell him they loved him. I couldn't; you did, but you took it back." Garak's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, he must feel so unloved, so utterly useless," he moaned.

"He what?" Miles asked, shocked. "What have we done to him?" he implored Garak.

Resolve replaced the helplessness in the tailor's eyes. "We made him feel unloved and unwanted. We have to correct that."

"How can we? He's barely conscious!" Miles cried out in anger.

"We just do," Garak told him quietly. Stepping into Julian's bedroom, Garak began talking to his friend.

"Julian." No response. Garak tried again. "Julian, this is Elim." Nothing.

"Julian, it's Miles," O'Brien said, coming up behind the tailor. Still nothing; not a flicker of recognition.

They both turned to Bashir's nurse, Jarelle. "Nurse, did you give him a heavy sedative?" Miles asked.

She sighed, fixing first Miles, then Garak with her sad hazel eyes. "We didn't give him anything. We got him into bed, and he just stopped laughing. He hasn't uttered a word since. Barely even blinking. I'm afraid to move him in this condition, so I've sent for the necessary equipment."

"What necessary equipment?" Garak demanded. "What's wrong with him?"

Jarelle shook her head sadly. "He's gone into shock. I think his emotions just couldn't handle the overload, so his body shut down to keep all other emotion out. Maybe, once he comes to terms with whatever happened, he'll come out of it. Until then, there's nothing we can do."

"What about a stimulant?" Miles asked, staring worriedly at the doctor, startled by the unfocused eyes.

"I don't want to risk it. When the mind shuts down in self-defense like this, it could prove more dangerous than helpful. I don't want to hurt him anymore," she said softly, looking over at her superior officer.

Julian stared, unblinking, up at the ceiling.

****

"He's been like this for two days. Is there nothing more you can do for him?" Garak implored Jarelle.

Julian was still in his comatose-like state, oblivious to the world around him.

"I'm sorry, Mister Garak," Jarelle answered tiredly. She had dark circles under her eyes. "We're just going to have to let him come out of this naturally."

"Then, there's no hope?" Garak asked hesitantly, looking over at the doctor's prone form.

"There's always hope, Mister Garak," Jarelle said softly. Smiling, she went over to Julian and uttered a Bajoran prayer over him, then left Garak alone with him.

Garak and O'Brien had been taking shifts; whenever O'Brien was on duty, Garak was with Julian. Whenever Garak had shop business to do, O'Brien was at Julian's side. They made sure Julian was never alone.

Taking the doctor's hand in his own, Garak settled on the edge of the bed. "Julian, it's me, Elim." As always, no acknowledgment. Undiscouraged, the Cardassian continued.

"Julian, the Ambassadors are starting to arrive. Lwoxana Troi is back, and is looking as lovely as ever." He chuckled. "Her gowns could use my expertise, but I'll hold off suggesting that to her. Unless she knows already," he added in hushed tones. "Telepaths are so hard to surprise, aren't they?"

There was no answer, but Garak continued asking questions, giving information, talking. After about an hour, he rose from the bed, stretching.

"Julian, I will be right back. I'm going to get a cup of coffee." Not that he was expecting an answer, but somewhere, he still hoped, and was disappointed yet again.

"I'll be right back," he said again, then stepped into the living area.

A woman, about 60 Earth years old, entered Julian's quarters, breathless.

"Where's Julian?" she asked Garak, barely acknowledging his presence.

"He's in the bedroom. And you are...?" Garak prompted, though he had a good guess that this was Bashir's mother. Same slender build, high cheekbones and full lips as her son. Though her hair was swept back in a high pouf, a bit of silver coloring the lush blonde.

"I'm his mother, Annastacian Bashir," she answered distractedly, finally focusing on the Cardassian in front of her. "And you are...?"

"Garak, madam. I hope Doctor Bashir has mentioned me on occasion," he hinted lightly.

A sudden smile lit her whole face, much like Julian's. "Yes, he has Garak. He speaks of you quite often, and quite fondly." She extended her hand. "Nice to meet you in person."

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Garak answered "Likewise," and shook her proffered hand. "He is in the bedroom. I'm afraid his condition is unchanged."

Her gray eyes filled with pain, but she squared her shoulders. "I'll put a stop to that," she assured the tailor, flashing a brief smile before entering the bedroom.

Garak decided to give them to some privacy, and quietly left Julian's quarters.

****

Mrs. Bashir stopped in the threshold to her son's quarters, staring at his prone form in horror. She had been briefed on his condition, of course, but actually seeing him so lifeless...she fiercely controlled her emotions. How glad she was that she had agreed to come to DS9 for the conference! If she hadn't, it would have taken even longer to get here, and from the looks of things, she had arrived just in time. Taking a deep breath, she moved.

"Julian Subatoi Bashir," Annastacian announced as she entered Julian's bedroom. "What are you doing still in bed? Get up immediately!"

To her utter astonishment, Julian blinked. His eyes shifted back and forth, trying to focus.

"Mom?" Unsure, confused.

"Jules?" She nearly collapsed onto the bed, grasping his hand firmly. "Julian, it's mom."

Julian turned his head, fixing his clearing gaze on the woman next to him. "Oh mom." Tears fell from his eyes and he tightened his grip on her hand. "I've made a mess of things again."

"Shh, no," she comforted him. "You haven't done anything."

"No," he shook his head wearily. "It's all my fault..."

"Julian." She spoke firmly in the tone only a mother can use. "I will hear none of this. You just tell me what happened." She smiled down at her son, smoothing back his hair.

Nodding, Julian began, haltingly, to tell his mother about Garak, O'Brien, and his mixed feelings about the both of them.

"You see mom? It is my fault." Fresh tears began trailing down his drawn face.

Annastacian shook her head, smiling at her son. "Julian, you always were too sensitive for your own good. You take the blame too easily. Sometimes, things just happen, and no one is to blame. You have to accept that." She held onto his chin and forced his eyes to meet hers. "Are you listening to me, Julian? None of this was your fault. You can't help being as lovable as you are."

"I'm not lovable." Muttered under his breath, but just loud enough that his mother caught it.

"Julian," she cried, astonished. "How can you say that? You are certainly lovable. I love you."

Julian shook his head. "No, you don't."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Of course I do! I'm your mother!"

"That doesn't mean you love me," Julian answered on a breath, turning his head away from her.

Annastacian blinked in astonishment for a minute, unsure just what to say to her son. "Julian. While it's true that just because I'm your mother - it doesn't mean I have to love you, I do. I loved you the minute you were born. You always were a charmer, a very sensitive and caring boy. And when you got older, that only intensified, and grew into the compassionate, nurturing doctor you are today. I certainly do love you, Julian. I'm also very proud of you." She leaned down and kissed his cheek, her tears mingling with his.

Julian's arms rose to encircle his mother, and he clutched her to him like a lifeline, unwilling to let go.

"Shh, Jules. It's okay. You're entitled to go crazy once in your life. Your great-uncle Vincent is proof of that."

They both laughed; great-uncle Vincent was a performer, often playing the roles of the crazy person.

Julian hiccuped, then tried his eyes. "Mom, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was here for the conference, but now I'm here for you. Anything you want to do, I'm here. Anywhere you want to go." She took his hands in hers. "Would you like to take a trip through the wormhole? Show me the sights of the Gamma Quadrant?"

"That might not be safe..." he let his voice drift off as a thought intruded on his train of thought. "The conference? But that wasn't for two days..."

"You've been lying here for two days, Julian. It's stardate 49567.32," she broke to him gently. "I think it's time for you to face Garak and Miles, don't you?"

Julian started to shake his head.

"If you're not ready, that's fine."

"No. It's time I started acting like the man you described." Julian got up with his mother's help, a bit shaky on his feet, but managed to make it to the bathroom. He emerged ten minutes later, looking stronger and more confident than he had going in.

"I'm ready."

****

"Miles, Elim, I called you both here to talk to you."

Julian stood in his quarters, facing O'Brien and Garak, both seated on his couch. He had asked his mother to wait for him in the Replimat.

He continued. "I needed to straighten a few things out. I don't need either of you to spare me pain. While I appreciate the sentiment, when both of you told me you didn't want me, it was more crushing than anything you could have told me on your own." He paused, taking a breath. "You were only trying to do what you thought was best for me, and I do appreciate that. It's very touching, and shows just how much you both care for me."

He held up his hand when he saw Miles ready to say something. "Just a minute. Let me finish. I know you both care for me. Miles," his gaze shifted to the engineer, "I do believe you love me, but as I said before, I think it's more friendship than soul-binding love. I'd be honored to continue our friendship."

Turning to Garak, Julian continued, "And Elim, I think you finally learned what it means to be unselfish. You were able to realize I needed something, and you gave it to me: freedom. I will never forget that. And the brief time we spent together -" a lump formed in his throat, "I will cherish those memories for the rest of my life."

He took another deep breath, steadying himself. "But I can't go on pining for either of you. Or anyone else. Instead of needing someone and not caring  _who_ it is, I've decided to wait. I'd rather have someone who truly cares about me, not just because I'm the convenient one, or I'm available at the moment. Until that time, I choose to be alone."

Dead silence encased the three men as Julian stopped speaking. Garak spoke first.

"Julian, you are truly a brave man. Far braver than I have been, I'm afraid." He rose to his feet, stepping up to the doctor. "Thank you for letting me share your life, for even a little bit." He kissed the younger man softly, stroking his sharp face one last time, then walked out the door, not looking back.

Closing his eyes and regaining his composure, Julian missed Miles rising to his feet.

Miles spoke hesitantly. "Julian, I truly am sorry for all the pain we caused you. I - your friendship means a lot to me. I'll contact Keiko and see if she's willing to talk. We'll try to work something out." He stepped closer to Julian. "I do think you're lovable, Julian Bashir," he whispered, kissing Julian quickly. He turned and walked out the door, leaving Julian alone.

Julian smiled sadly, gathered himself, and went to meet his mother in the Replimat. She'd probably bought half the Promenade by now.

With each step, he felt lighter. By the time he reached the outskirts of the Replimat, and saw his mother haggling the price of a necklace at one of the kiosk owners, he knew he would be alright, even if he was alone.

The End


End file.
